Ceritaku?
by kokorocchi
Summary: Ini ceritaku 5 tahun yang lalu, dan ceritaku sekarang. /nggak pinter bikin summary;-;


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Warning : AU, Abal, Gaje, typo(s), Garing, OOC (Maybe), Judul gak sesuai sama isi, don't like do't read**

**.**

**.**

Hai, aku Eren. Aku akan berbagi cerita tentang kehidupanku 5 tahun lalu, saat aku masih berumur 12 tahun. Saat pertamakali aku bertemu dengan Rivaille_ – san_.

Pertemuanku dengan Rivaille_ - san_ tidak seperti di drama – drama korea. Aku harap kalian tidak membayangkan adegan betapa romantisnya pertemuan kita.

5 tahun yang lalu aku adalah seorang pengamen. Aku mengamen bersama puluhan sahabatku yang lain. Saat aku sedang bernyanyi, aku melihat seseorang sedang berlari, mungkin mengejar seseorang.

"_Oi! Copet! Berhenti!"_ teriaknya.

Aku terus saja memperhatikannya. Entah apa yang membuatku bergerak , ikut berlari. Aku mengambil jalan pintas, menjegal kaki copet itu. Aku merasa sangat keren. Namun, karena lengah, copet itu bangkit dan memukulku.

Sebelum pukulannya yang entah sudah keberapa kali, aku memejamkan mata. Mencoba melawan katakutanku. 1 detik. 2 detik. 3 detik. Eh? Aku tidak merasakan apa – apa. Aku membuka mataku, dan melihat laki – laki tadi memukuli copet itu. Tak sampai meninggal tentunya. Mengambil dompetnya, dan menghampiriku.

Aku merasa sangat lemah. Tenagaku sudah habis. Aku merasa tubuhku ringan. Melayang ke udara. Ah, aku masih belum mau mati.

"_Oi, bangun bocah. Oi.. oi.."_ aku merasakan suaranya perlahan – lahan menghilang. Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku lelah.

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan tertangkap pupilku. Kenapa semuanya putih? Apa aku sudah di surga?

"_Oi, bocah? Apa kau sudah sadar?"_ Aku merasa suara ini tidak asing.

"_A-aku dimana?" _

"_Dirumah sakit."_ Jawabnya singkat. Aku merasakan tangannya menggapai tembok. Entah apa yang dilakukannya. Yang aku tahu, setelah itu bapak – bapak berseragam putih datang memeriksaku.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku berkenalan dengannya. Namanya Rivaille. Dia pendiam, ketus, tapi aku rasa dia bukan orang jahat.

Dia mengantarku pulang dengan mobil mewahnya. Di mobil, dia ingin aku bercerita banyak tentang apa yang aku lakukan sehari – hari. Aku ingat ia hanya bergumam saja, tidak pernah menanggapiku dengan kalimat – kalimat panjang penuh belas kasihan seperti kebanyakan orang.

"_Dimana kau bersekolah?"_ tanya Rivaille_ - san_ saat itu.

"_Aku bersekolah di sekolah sosial, dibawah jembatan sana. Ada Mikasa-neechan, dan Armin –niichan yang biasanya mengajar. Tapi kadang ada sukarelawan lain yang kadang datang mengajari kami menggambar, bermain musik dan masih banyak lagi."_

"_Hm.."_

"_Rivaille - san pasti orang kaya ya?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Mobilnya bagus, Rivaille - san kerja dimana? Pasti kerja di gedung yang tinggi itu. Suatu_ _hari nanti Eren mau kerja disana. Katanya disana adem, nggak kaya di jalan."_

Rivaille_ - san_ hanya tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

"_Eh? Rivaille - san senyum? Rivaille -san ganteng kalau senyum. Tapi lebih ganteng aku, sih. Hehehe. Eh sudah sampai, aku turun disini saja. Mobil Rivaille -san nggak bisa masuk."_

Saat itu aku pikir Rivaille_ - san_ akan meninggalkanku. Tapi ternyata dia menepikan mobilnya dan turun.

"_Aku ingin melihat tempat tinggalmu."_

"_Jangan, aku takut nanti Rivaille - san diajak berantem sama om Keith."_

"_Siapa dia?"_

"_Dia bosku."_

Hampir setiap hari, Rivaille –_san_ datang. Kadang ia membawa makanan, kadang juga mainan. Sampai suatu hari, ia bertanya tentang Keith Shadis.

"_Aku mau bicara dengannya."_

"_Untuk apa?" _

"_Aku ingin mengangkatmu menjadi ehem, adikku, kau mau,kan?"_

"_Tapi teman-teman nanti?"_

"_Kau masih bisa mengunjunginya, kau boleh membawakan makanan untuk mereka, kau bisa sekolah di sekolah sungguhan. Kau mau?"_

Itulah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Rivaille_ - san_ ucapkan hari itu.

"_Aku mau." _

Dan sejak saat itu, aku menjadi adik dari Rivaille_ - san_. Aku bersekolah di sekolah yang bagus.

Hampir setiap hari, Rivaille –_san _mengantar dan menjemputku ke sekolah. Aku pernah memintanya untuk membiarkanku berjalan kaki, atau naik bus antar jemput. Tapi entahlah, dia tidak mengabulkannya. "_Aku tidak mau kau dikejar preman itu lagi, bocah."_

Seharusnya Rivaille –_san _tau, aku kuat. Hei, aku sudah 12 tahun tinggal di jalanan waktu itu. Dan saat aku merajuk, mangatakan hal itu, jitakan keras mendarat di kepalaku. Harusnya Rivaille –_san _tau, itu sangat sakit.

Dan hampir setiap minggu –saat Rivaille –_san _tidak sibuk tentunya- kami akan berkunjung. Mengunjungi teman – temanku. Rivaille –_san _sangat baik, kadang ia membeli pizza, katanya aku boleh berbagi pizza itu dengan teman – temanku. Hm, rasanya enak sekali.

Semakin lama aku tinggal bersama Rivaille –_san, _ aku mulai tahu kebiasaan – kebiasaannya. Rivaille –_san _itu _clean freak. _Ia sering membersihkan (lagi) perabotannya, yah walaupun aku yakin, tidak ada setitikpun debu disana.

Rivaille –_san _itu suka kopi. Aku pernah sekali mencicipi aku lancang. Aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana rasa minuman yang sangat disukainya. Uh, pahit sekali. Aku yakin Rivaille –_san _tidak memasukkan gula sedikitpun.

Dan Rivaille –_san _berulang tahun tanggal 25 Desember. Usianya dan usiaku terpaut 10 tahun. Rivaille –_san _sangat hebat, aku rasa ia adalah orang yang jenius.

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang pekerjaan Rivaille –_san. _Yang aku tahu, ia adalah orang kantoran. Rivaille –_san _sering mengajakku ke kantornya. Di ruangannya, aku biasanya menggambar, atau membaca buku – buku yang diberikan Rivaille –_san. _Kadang ada Hanji –_san _yang menemaniku. Namun, kata Rivaille –_san _aku harus berhati – hati dengan Hanji –_san. _

_Well_, sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku harus berhati – hati. Mungkin karena Hanji –_san _sedikit aneh. Dia bilang aku adalah anak yang bisa membuat Rivaille –_san _tertarik. Apa maksudnya?

Kadang ada juga Irvin –_san _yang bertanya – tanya tentang Armin –_niichan. _Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Armin –_niichan _adalah kekasih Irvin –_san. _

Aku rasa sudah cukup cerita masa laluku. Ehem, bisakah aku menceritakan perasaanku sekarang kepada kalian?

Sudah 5 tahun aku tinggal bersama Rivaille –_san. _Aku rasa, aku mulai menyukainya.

Bukan menyukai sebagai kakak, aku rasa ini berbeda. Aku merasa jantungku akan copot saat Rivaille –_san _memanggil namaku dengan suara beratnya. Jangan mengejekku, karena wajahku terasa panas sekarang.

Aku bingung dengan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Apakah aku harus bertanya dengan Rivaille –_san_?

Haruskah?

Baiklah, aku akan bertanya padanya besok. Oyasumi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang aku sedang sarapan dengan Rivaille –_san._ Apa harus? Ah, aku khawatir jika Rivaille –_san _akan marah.

"A-ano, Rivaille –_san._" Kataku memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm," dia hanya menggumam menanggapiku.

"Akhir – akhir ini jantungku terasa berdegup kencang, a-apakah aku sakit?" tanyaku. Rivaille –_san _berhenti menyesap kopinya. Apa aku salah bicara?

"Kapan kau merasa jantungmu berdegup cepat, bocah?"

"S-saat Rivaille –_san _memanggil namaku." Aku menunduk malu. Rasanya lantai lebih menarik sekarang.

"Uhuk.." Rivaille –_san _terbatuk. Mungkin tersedak dengan kopinya.

"E-eh, Rivaille –_san _tidak apa – apa?" tanyaku. Ia berdehem pelan.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?" tanyanya. Apakah ini hal yang buruk?

"19 tahun."

"Kau menyatakan cinta, eh?"

"T-tidak, aku hanya bertanya. J-jadi, aku kenapa?" Menyatakan cinta? Menyatakan cinta apanya? Eh, apa iya?

"Kau jatuh cinta. Denganku."

"EEEHHH RIVAILLE –_SAN _BERCANDA?" pekikku.

"Kau ini polos atau apa?" tanyanya santai. Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa ia bisa mempertahankan muka datarnya itu.

"K-kalau begitu. Bolehkah?"

"Ya. Boleh. Aku juga mencintaimu." Jawabnya. Ia menatapku intens. Aku balas menatapnya. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar.

"Eh?"

"Aku serius, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Aku benar – benar tidak menemukan kebohongan dari suaranya. Apalagi matanya.

Wajahku yang sedari tadi terasa panas, kini makin terasa panas. Apakah wajahku memerah?

"Y-ya Rivaille –_san_"

Ia mendekat dan berbisik di telingaku.

"Mulai sekarang. Panggil aku Rivaille."

"R-rivaille." Aku memejamkan mata, karena aku merasakan nafasnya berhembus di telingaku. Dan aku merasakan bibirnya bertemu dengan bibirku.

* * *

><p>Hai~ saya bawa ff abal lagi hiks pundung/

sebenernya ini cerpen lomba classmeeting kemaren, saya publish dengan perubahan disana sini tentunya. sebenernya kemaren mau dibikin kaya gini cerpen lombanya, tapi saya takut gurunya tau saya fujoshi/?. Sekian cuap - cuap dari saya.

Mind to Review?


End file.
